


Give love another chance

by NCC_1019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Elito deserves nice things, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quentin deserves nice things, Quentin is brave, Song Fic (Kind of), ignoring 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC_1019/pseuds/NCC_1019
Summary: Someone had to be brave and if it had to be Quentin then so be it. But everything is easier if you can use a little bit of magic to say the right words.





	Give love another chance

It had been a few months since they got Eliot back from the monster. Quentin still couldn’t believe it. He had his best friend back, the man he still looked up to and the one he kind of spent fifty years with. It still took Quentins breath away every time he saw Eliot stand in the kitchen or making a drink or just lounging on the sofa with Margo. Quentin knew that Eliot thought he was scared of Eliot, that he still thought it was the monster every time he looked at Eliot. That was so far from the truth it hurt. The second that Quentin saw Eliot in the hospital he knew this was his Eliot. The way Eliot held himself, the way his voice sounded and the look in his eyes – this was Eliot, his Eliot. Since then not once did he mistake Eliot for the monster and he wished that Eliot stop treating him as if he did. He just wanted Eliot to be happy now and more than anything else he wanted to be happy preferably with Eliot.

He had been very depressed after the hole affair and he had spend weeks in his room after Eliot had been released from the hospital. But slowly he had recovered and Margo had been the first he had let back in. Alice had decided that after everything she wanted to finally figure out who she was on her own and what could make her happy. Quentin had agreed and they had parted on good terms. Quentin still wanted Alice in his life but he actually was ok with them being friends. Alice was the first girl he really loved and that was something he would always cherish but she wasn’t the love of his life. With Eliot that was something he wanted to pursue. Eliot had been the love of his life in Fillory and he wanted to know if he would be again. After all he just really missed Eliot and he just wanted to be with him again. So badly. Quentin was tired of Eliot running away from him and so he was going to do something against it. No more running! It was time for them to finally be happy.

“Quentin what the hell are you doing in my room.” Eliot was standing in his door with the cane in his right hand and a mug with steaming coffee in his left. He entered the room and set the mug down on his bedside table but he kept standing.

“I found a spell and I think we should try that.” The look on Quentins face was so very earnest that it took Eliots breath away. He sat next to Quentin and lay his hands into his lap as if he wanted to be sure that he wouldn't touch Quentin. “Ok, tell me. What crisis do we need to avert now?” Eliots voice sounded deflated and tired. He was just so sick of having to deal with all those drama and the sacrifices and the hurt anymore. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted to life a normal, boring life and maybe one day Margo would even let him have a drink again. He longed for one of his cocktails, a good martini or something more fashionable or even a neat whiskey. But every time he even glanced at the liquor Margo almost had a fit and when Quentin was in the room he would avert his eyes and look like a sad, kicked puppy. So Eliot hadn’t given in to the temptation yet.

“Hey, where did you go?” Quentin took Eliots hands from his lap and held them carefully in his own. “There is no crisis. Nothing to worry about. But I do want to tell you something. And … and I don’t know what to say or how to say it. And that’s why, that’s why I -- I thought that I could use this spell. To make it easier. To tell you what I want to say and maybe it is even easier for you. I – I don’t know.” There was a long pause where neither Quentin nor Eliot said anything. Quentin was still holding Eliots hands in his an Eliot kept staring at their joined hands without being able to move them. “So can we do it?”

Eliot nodded softly and Quentin put Eliots hands down carefully in Quentins lap.

“Do you remember how we rescued Josh with that spell to show our unity. I want to do the spell again, just us two.” And he raised his hands. They moved determined, sure of what they were doing and with an ease that Quentin only exhibited when he did magic.

Music started to play and filled the room and their minds. Quentin started to sing.

_Pressure, pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

_Under pressure, that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

Memories flashed in front of their eyes. Quentin struggling to make it through the day while the monster was inhabiting Eliots body. Quentin breaking down after Ariels death. Quentin staring out of a window with empty eyes not being able to react to anything.

That was when Eliot continued to sing.

_It’s the terror of knowing what this world is about_

_Watching some good friends screaming “Let me out!”_

_Prey tomorrow gets me higher _

_Pressure on people, people on streets_

Eliot rejecting Quentin in the throne room because he knew what they could be, what they were and that he was so very scared about that. Eliot admitting to Quentin that he was scared and promising to be brave if he would ever get out and get the chance. Eliot finally being in his body again just to be able to tell Quentin that he was still alive. The desperation he felt to be there and to touch Quentin. The overwhelming sadness and despair to be locked in his mind again. Eliot getting higher and higher. Chasing every available high after he killed Mike. The despair to realize that he was never enough.

They hummed the next parts together and finally finished the song together.

_Can’t we give ourselves one more chance?_

_Why can’t we give love that one more chance?_

_Why can’t we give love, give love, give love, give love_

_Give love, give love, give love, give love?_

‘_Cause love’s such an old-fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves_

With that they ended. Memories of Fillory flashing in front of their eyes. Eliot and Quentin struggling with the mosaic and kissing for the first time. Ariel coming to visit them with peaches and plums. Teddys birth and Ariels death and seeing Teddy grow up into a handsome, kind and strong man. Their grandchildren. A thousand kisses and touches and looks. A thousand “I love you”s and “please be careful” and “I’m so glad you are here with me”. So many hugs in this lifetime and so many touches. The care and love for each other that always lead them to stupid decisions so the other would be safe. A thousand opportunities they should have taken to talk or take a leap. Their friends and family here. The one they missed so much and wouldn’t want to give up. The people who cared so much for them that they went to the end of the world and back to make sure that they were ok.

Quentin and Eliot just sat there, looking into each others eyes and tried to deal with the memories and emotions that had just hit them. Eliot was the first one to regain his composure and he let out an audible breath.

“Well that was something new. However considering that we have been in a similar situation before I withdraw that statement.” He tried to make his voice sound light.

“Why didn’t you tell me.” Quentins voice was full of emotions and a bit watery. “Why didn’t you tell me that you pushed me away because you were scared when you came back? You said you wanted to be brave – why haven’t you?” While he spoke his voice had gotten louder and a bit more angry.

“Because whatever changed I am still a scared bastard and it is easier to say that I would do something when the possibility that you have to go through with it one time is slim to none. I convinced myself that you were better of with Alice and that the monster did such horrible things to you, that you couldn’t stand to be in the same room with me. It was easier to make myself think that you not being with me was better for you, just so I didn’t need to be brave.”

“Can you be brave now. Now that I know. Now that we have been through so much and are still standing. Now that after all that we’ve been through we still care for each other and want each other and possibly love each other. Can you be brave now.”

“I’ll try, that’s all I can promise. But I will try.”

“Just … I need you to tell me this and to really mean it. Do you want to be with me and only me. Do you want us and can you trust that I want us too, that this isn’t just a layover for me. That I want to try and build a future with you! Can you tell me that?”

Eliot took a deep breath and then looked Quentin dead in the eyes.

“I want this, I want us. I might want to run away a couple of times a week at the beginning but I can promise you that at the end of the day I’ll always be waiting for you at your door with a drink in my hand for you. And I’ll try to remember that this is what you want too and that I’m not the only one in this and vulnerable here. But this is something you might have to remind me of. But Quentin – and I’m not saying this lightly – I want to be able to grow old with you. And who knows maybe one day we end up in our cottage again, old and gray and everyone will hate us because we are still so sickeningly in love.”

With that Eliot took Quentins hands in his again and lifted his right hand to kiss the back of his hand. Quentin leaned in and kissed Eliot. Eliots right hand traveled up Quentins body and came to rest at his neck and with that he deepened the kiss and sighed. To long had he longed for this and this was only the start. There was no guarantee that they end up happy again but it was finally a start and he wanted to make the most of it. After all the lesson they had learned in the mosaic timeline was that the beauty of all life was a life lived and lived well. Kissing the boy of your dreams was absolutely a step in the right direction. Thank Julia that at least Quentin was brave and new when to act and how to live life to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Under Pressure - by Queen and David Bowie
> 
> Ok, so I've recently saw the "Under Pressure" scene again and I kept thinking how most of those lyrics mirrored Quentins and Eliots story line. So I had to write this. And I also want them just to end up happy, preferably with each other (yeah I know - but a person can dream right?). :-)


End file.
